Futari wa Pretty Cure Sunlight
by Ophesyn
Summary: En un mundo alternativo y parecido al nuestro, cuatro guerreras del planeta Tierra se juntan bajo el nombre de PreCure Sunlight con el fin de impedir que la oscuridad derrote a la luz e invada por completo el universo, tiñiéndolo de desesperación.
1. Prólogo: The Devil

**The Devil**

Y, a pesar de haber nacido antes que su hermano, a pesar de haber demostrado ser más diestro en la batalla y la organización, a pesar de tomarse las cosas más en serio, a pesar de todo, su padre lo había escogido una vez más a él. Su hermano menor sería rey y no él. Su hermano menor, el que en ningún momento había demostrado algo más que bondad, buena fe y esperanza, Hun sería rey.

—¡Hermano! — dijo el futuro rey, cuando vio que Sunan salía de la habitación.

—¿Qué queréis? — masculló. Ahora debía tratarlo con un rango mayor.

—No os vayáis, por favor. Ahora pasaremos a celebrar un banquete en honor al nombramiento. No me gustaría que os lo perdierais, hermano — suplicó.

—No — se negó –. Mejor id solo vos con padre, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su hermano menor, Sunan continuó el trayecto hacia su habitación por los luminosos, alegres y decorados pasillos del palacio real. Al quedarse a solas en su habitación, explotó.

—¡¿Por qué tiene que ser el rey?! — gritó tomando un retrato familiar enmarcado —. Yo siempre deseé ser el rey, me esforcé… Estudié y mejoré mis habilidades de batalla… Pero siempre, siempre, siempre tiene que ser él. ¡¿Por qué?! — tiró al suelo el retrato.

Miró a su alrededor. Solo había libros, armas, apuntes y toda una vida malgastada en intentar convertirse en rey. ¿Y todo para qué? Para que su hermano menor, hijo de la segunda esposa de su padre, fuese nombrado rey porque así su progenitor lo quería.

—Yo ya no pinto nada en este palacio — susurró.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de este hecho, comenzó a empacar sus cosas. Si se quedaba, como mucho conseguiría algún puesto de consejero. Y si tenía suficiente suerte podría heredar el reino de Hun si al morir este no tenía descendencia, pero no iba a esperar tanto. No iba a vivir en ese palacio, no bajo la vergüenza de ser el heredero al que arrebataron su trono antes de poder acercarse unos centímetros.

Al anochecer, cuando todo el palacio dormía a excepción de unos pocos soldados, huyó. Sunan caminó durante días. Sabía por las habladurías de los pueblos por los que pasaba que lo estaban buscando, preocupados de que le hubiese pasado algo, así que se apresuró en recorrer su camino y salir lo más pronto posible del reino.

—Joven — le detuvo un señor ataviado con una capa oscura, sin que pudiera distinguir sus rasgos —, os he visto recorrer con paciencia estos parajes. ¿Huis de alguien?

—Si no os importa, pretendo seguir mi camino — ignoró al anciano y continuó caminando.

Sin embargo, en cuanto levantó de nuevo la vista para mirar al frente, volvió a ver al anciano frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. Cada vez que lo pasaba, el hombre volvía a aparecer frente a él.

—¿Quién sois y qué queréis? ¡Identificaos! — Sunan tomó su espada de entre sus cosas.

—Podéis guardar esa espada. No pretendo sino ofreceros mi ayuda.

Sunan guardó la espada con recelo y escuchó.

—Sé que deseáis más que nadie el trono, fuisteis criado para obtenerlo y sois consciente de vuestras propias capacidades. Vos debéis tomar el trono, no vuestro hermano, quien no sabe sino sonreír — susurró — y yo puedo ayudaros.

—¿Cómo sabéis todo eso?

—Sé todo de vos. Llevo vigilándoos desde hace tiempo… Tenéis talento. Y si quisierais uniros a mi cometido podríais ser el gobernante no de un mísero reino, sino de cientos. De planetas… Del universo.

—Identificaos.

—Soy _Evil Dusk_ , el Señor de la Oscuridad — Sunan frunció el ceño —. La luz, presente en personas como tu hermano — dijo, haciendo hincapié en Hun —, ha arruinado mis sueños y otra vez. Yo solo quería un poco de espacio en este basto universo para mí, algo así como lo que la Señora de la Luz tiene… Pero — su expresión pasó a ser rencorosa —, cada vez que estaba cerca de mis planes… Ella y sus malditas guardianas legendarias se interponían… Aunque siempre lo he hecho solo — y al decir esto miró a Sunan —, y a veces me gustaría tener a alguien más con quien compartir mis planes. Dos personas piensan mejor que una. Y tú tienes oscuridad suficiente en tu corazón como para ser esa persona.

—Yo…

—Antes de que digas nada. Mi plan es acabar finalmente con la luz. ¿Cómo va a ser buen rey alguien que no se ha formado como tú para ello? Solo por su sonrisa y el amor que le tiene tu padre ha conseguido arrebatarte el puesto. Eso es injusto.

—Ciertamente, pero matar a inocentes…

—Nadie ha dicho nada de matar — se sorprendió —, ¿por qué no dominarlos? No son más que meros ciudadanos sin conocimientos, no saben nada más allá de sus narices. Tú como soberano podrías enseñarles… Podríamos enseñarles. Podríamos enseñar a todo el universo. Podrías tener tu enorme reino, la inmortalidad, todo el oro y caprichos del mundo; y yo finalmente tendría la paz que tanto he estado buscando.

—Habrá enemigos. Y habrá que combatir contra ellos.

—Tú sabes de armas. Eres diestro con la espada y has estudiado lo suficiente como para dirigir una guerra.

—Yo solo no puedo — replicó.

—Ah — dijo, antes de empezar a reír —. No estarás solo. Serás el jefe de _ellos_.

Sunan titubeó.

—¿Quiénes son _ellos_?

—Personas a las que salvarás tal y como yo te he salvado a ti.

—¿Por qué habrían de seguir mis órdenes? Cualquiera de ellos podría en cualquier momento hacerse más fuerte y derrotarme.

—Tú serás el rey. Yo te daré poder. Entonces, ¿te interesa? — subió el tono de su voz, mientras contenía las ganas de reírse — ¿Seguirás vagando durante toda tu vida hasta que puedas alejarte de tu hermano lo suficiente? ¿O tomarás lo que es tuyo por derecho? Tu **inmortalidad** está a tan solo una respuesta, y la tienes tú.

—Sí — respondió al cabo de unos segundos —. Acepto.


	2. Capítulo 1: The Ace of Fire

**The Ace of Fire**

—¡Miya! — gritó su madre, Mayu — ¡Baja a desayunar!

—¿Qué haces? — inquirió su esposo, pasando por al lado de su esposa, quien gritaba escaleras arriba —. Miya se fue hace veinte minutos.

—¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡Pero ni siquiera ha desayunado!

—No quería llegar tarde su primer día — dijo Keichi, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero si las clases no le empiezan hasta dentro de media hora…

A diferencia de lo que Keichi Ueno suponía, Miya no había salido de casa casi una hora antes para llegar temprano, sino para ir a recoger a su amiga: Gen.

—Seguro que sigue durmiendo — murmuró mientras revisaba sus mensajes, que no le llegaban —. Es un desastre.

Miya y Gen se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, porque habían asistido a la Escuela Media, pero no habían empezado a llevarse bien hasta finales de la misma cuando Gen, jugando con otros compañeros al fútbol, le había tirado una pelota, sin querer, que del susto la tiró al suelo. Desde entonces, aunque con mayor dificultad al principio, habían establecido una buena relación de amistad que se fortaleció durante el verano. Y ahora que iban a empezar un nuevo curso escolar en un nuevo instituto, Miya no permitiría que, como siempre, Gen llegase tarde.

A llegar a la casa de su amiga se encontró con Haru, la hermana melliza de su amiga.

—Ah, señorita Ueno. Buenos días.

—Buenos días. ¿Gen no se ha despertado todavía?

—A saber… — susurró —. Esta mañana la desperté, pero se quedó enredándose en las mantas un rato más. Creo que hace cinco minutos fue al baño, porque oí ruidos.

—Le he estado mandando mensajes esta mañana, pero ninguno le llega.

—Oh, es que ayer tiró el móvil por el wáter. Ya sabes, así es ella.

—Por qué será que no me sorprende…

Gen no es que fuera una persona torpe, más bien era una persona distraída. Solo se concentraba cuando hacía deporte o jugaba a algo.

—¡Buenos días! — dijo una despeinada Gen, saliendo con una tostada en la boca.

—Gen… — suspiró su hermana — Bueno, señorita Ueno, le encargo a mi hermana. ¡Me voy! — gritó antes de irse.

Miya dejó su mochila a un lado en el suelo. Luego se acercó a Gen.

—Eres un desastre — le dijo — Entra dentro y cómete esa tostada, luego cepíllate los dientes… y el pelo — la miró de arriba abajo — ¡No puedes llevar así el uniforme! — la regañó mientras le colocaba bien la camisa, la cual tenía mal abrochada y mitad por fuera, mitad por dentro — y por supuesto, quítate esos pantalones de deporte.

—¡¿Eh?! Pero Miya…

—Hoy es la inauguración. I-nau-gu-ra-ción, ¿entiendes? Nada de deporte.

—Pero…

—¡Vamos!

Al cabo de diez minutos, Miya consiguió ponerse en marcha hacia el instituto, acompañada de una agotada Gen que quería volver a la cama.

—Hemos llegado justo diez minutos antes de que empiece la ceremonia.

—Hemos llegado demasiado temprano. Podría haberme quedado en casa cinco…

—¡Gen! Ni en tus sueños — la regañó —. A partir de ahora, más te vale estar más que despierta desde las y media.

—Pero eso es muy temprano… — Miya la miró, arqueando una ceja —. Eres malvada.

—Anda, vamos. Si no escogemos un buen sitio…

—Sí, sí. Nos perderemos las cosas importantes que deberemos tener en cuenta a lo largo de esta maravillosa y brillante etapa que es el instituto — repitió, cansada, el discurso que su amiga le soltaba todos los inicios de curso que habían compartido —. Alguna vez podríamos sentarnos detrás y dormir un poquito más — bostezó.

—¡Venga! — tiró de su amiga — Además, tenemos que saber en qué clase estamos.

—Como no esté este año contigo… — susurró Gen.

—¡Miiiyaaa! — lloriqueó Gen — ¿Por qué tenemos que estar en clases separadas?

—Gen, para ya — susurró —. Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

—Pero, Miya. ¿Es que no te importa cómo me siento? — dramatizó.

—Gen. A tu clase. Ahora — su amiga abrió la boca para replicar — Ahora, he dicho.

Tras despedirse de su amiga, quien se fue haciendo un puchero hacia su clase, entró en su aula. Encontró algunas caras conocidas, viejos compañeros de curso y algunos vecinos. Pero su mirada se centró inmediatamente en una muchacha sentada al fondo de clase, junto a la ventana. Parecía ser ajena a todo el ajetreo del resto del aula.

—¿A qué es guapa? — interrumpió una muchacha sus pensamientos.

—Oh. Eh. Sí, supongo — respondió, saliendo del trance —. Soy Miya Ueno. Encantada.

—Me llamo Nanami Tanaka — se presentó y luego dirigió su vista hacia la muchacha de la ventana —, y ella es Kaori Tsukino. Es súper popular, pero también es muy seca. Intenté hablar con ella antes, pero parecía que la estaba molestando. Da miedo.

—Kaori Tsukino… — murmuró para sí.

—¿Has escogido ya dónde sentarte? La primera semana nos dejan escoger a nosotros. Si no has decidido todavía dónde, puedes sentarte conmigo y esas chicas — señaló a un pequeño grupo de chicas que parecían estar presentándose — ¿qué me dices? — Miya asintió —. ¡Vamos!

—¡Miya! — gritó Gen mientras corría tras ella por los pasillos — ¿Te importa volver a casa sola? Es que hay un par de chicas en mi clase que me están ayudando a decir a qué club entro… — susurró tímidamente — y parecen tan simpáticas que habíamos dicho de salir…

—No te preocupes, ve — dijo, aunque sabía que Gen acabaría por no decidirse por solo uno y entraría a varios, con lo que la salida solo la ayudaría a ser más indecisa.

—Genial. ¿Has pensado en unirte a algún club? — preguntó mientras bajaban las escaleras del edificio.

—La verdad es que no, por el momento me limitaré a adaptarme. De hecho, creo que aprovecharé y daré una vuelta por el instituto… — susurró.

—Deberías unirte a uno. ¡De hecho, ya sé! Investigaré sobre cada club y luego nos metemos juntas en uno, ¿qué te parece? Fútbol, béisbol, baloncesto, ¿o mejor tenis?

—Ay, Gen — interrumpió a su amiga —. El deporte es más bien cosa tuya.

Su amiga hizo un puchero, pero antes de poder darle una respuesta unas chicas la llamaron.

—Me voy. ¡Hasta mañana! — se despidió su amiga.

Una vez se quedó sola, Miya decidió que aprovecharía la tarde para visitar el instituto. Sobre todo, aquellas zonas a las que no había podido ir esa mañana, como la cafetería o el patio trasero, donde aparentemente no solo estaba el aula de algunos clubes sino también un precioso jardín que…

—¡Cuidado! — una voz femenina a lo lejos interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Miya se giró bruscamente hacia donde provenía la voz, justo en el mismo momento en el que una flecha clavada a una pelota de béisbol cayó a sus pies.

—¿Estás bien? — inquirió la muchacha que la había advertido mientras se acercaba.

Miya recogió la pelota con la flecha y se la tendió.

—Perdona. Los chicos del club de béisbol se estaban poniendo gallitos con nosotras, así que decidimos darles una lección. No me di cuenta hasta después de lanzar que podría haberte hecho daño. ¡Lo siento muchísimo, señorita Ueno! — se inclinó.

—Eh. No, no pasa nada… Ni siquiera me ha roza… Espera. ¿Sabes quién soy?

La muchacha levantó la cabeza. Tenía una apariencia dulce con una tez blanca, un brillante cabello azul recogido en una coleta alta y unos ojos claros con los que la miraba extrañada.

—Soy Ran Mizushima. Mis padres tienen una tienda de arte en la zona comercial, como tus padres, los de la juguetería — respondió.

—Oh, vaya. Perdón. No recuerdo haberte visto y…

—La verdad es que nunca habíamos hablado, pero te he visto con tus padres en la juguetería trabajando — sonrió —. Tengo que volver al club, pero perdona por lo de la flecha.

—Oh… Sí, claro. Hasta luego…

 _En otra parte…_

—¿Qué estás diciendo? — inquirió el rey de Arcana —. ¿Mi hermano?

—Así es, su Majestad. Se ha presentado como su Majestad el Príncipe Sunan de Arcana — repitió el soldado —. No viene solo. Le acompaña un pequeño grupo de personas.

—Pero eso es imposible… — Hun se dejó caer en el trono —, mi hermano… él…

—Realmente nunca se encontró prueba alguna de que falleciese. Simplemente…

—… desapareció — terminó el rey —. Pero han pasado… Han pasado casi veinte años desde aquello… Y vuelve ahora…

—Señor, si me permite, me temo lo peor — intervino el consejero —. Debe tener cuidado cuando…

—¡Hágalo pasar! — gritó de pronto Hun, sin escuchar las palabras del consejero.

El soldado asintió y se retiró de la sala del trono.

—Su majestad… Los rumores…

—Los rumores eran ciertos — susurró —. Mi hermano está vivo. ¡Es un milagro!

—¡Pero su majestad, los rumores también dicen que se le ha visto acompañado de personas malvadas, seres de la oscuridad! Nadie sabe cuáles son sus intenciones…

—Consejero — interrumpió —, es mi hermano. No puedo cerrarle las puertas de la que es también su casa por derecho. Él jamás me haría daño, pero agradezco vuestra preocupación.

—Majestad…

—Me gustaría recibir a mi hermano en un ámbito más personal.

—Como desee. Avisaré a la Reina de la visita de su Majestad Sunan.

—Avisad también a Daiki. Quiero que conozca a su tío.

—Como deseéis — susurró antes de marcharse por una pequeña puerta lateral.

Vigilándola se encontraban dos guardias.

—Id a avisar a su Majestad la Reina y el Príncipe Daiki de la visita. Si los rumores son ciertos, podrían correr peligro — los soldados asintieron a las órdenes del consejero, quien se transformó en su forma de hada, similar a un perro de un tono entre blanco y azul, para poder espiar mejor la conversación.

—Can… ¿Qué estás haciendo, pon? —susurró Pon, una de las hadas que también trabajaba y vivía en palacio, aunque este tenía una apariencia más parecida a un gato — ¿Pasa algo, pon?

—Chist. Sunan ha aparecido, kan.

—¿El hermano perdido de su majestad, pon? ¿Y qué quiere, pon? — el gato flotó sobre el Consejero para poder observar por el pequeño hueco que la puerta semiabierta de la Sala del Trono permitía.

—No lo sé, kan. Pero me temo lo peor, kan.

Desde hacía un par de semanas, no paraban de llegar rumores a palacio sobre un grupo de viajeros, ataviados con capas negras y capaces de hacer magia oscura. Uno de ellos parecía hacerse llamar Sunan, como el desaparecido hermano del rey Hun. Todos habían causado estragos en los pueblos por los que habían pasado, como una pandilla de vándalos. Aunque su Majestad no quería atribuirle semejante desfachatez a su hermano mayor, todos parecía apuntar a que sí era él. Y si las cosas que se contaban en palacio eran ciertas, desde muy pequeño Sunan quería el trono, el hecho de que su hermano fuese quien lo heredase podría haber sido tan devastador que acabó por desaparecer. Pero Hun se negaba a creer algo así.

Su padre lo había escogido a él y no a su hermano mayor porque Hun se había preocupado de una forma especial por su pueblo, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, quien ansiaba el poder y todo apuntaba a que su mandato en el trono podría haber causado numerosas guerras para conquistar nuevos reinos. Un corazón tan versátil como el de Sunan, que se preocupaba por las riquezas, el triunfo en guerras y el bienestar del pueblo económicamente hablando a la vez que lo hacía por ostentar todo el poder, no podía ser bueno de ninguna manera para el futuro del reino.

—Ni siquiera apareció cuando murió su padre, kan.

—¿Puede ser que no se haya enterado, pon?

—Pero tendría que saber que su majestad no viviría para siempre, kan.

—¡Can, Pon! — dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Majestad! — dijeron ambos al unísono.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la alarma? — inquirió la Reina.

Can y Pon se dispusieron a contarle a la Reina tanto sus dudas como lo sucedido.

—Pero… Eso es terrible — susurró —. ¿Y mi marido lo sabe?

—No quiere escuchar, kan.

—Siempre ha sido demasiado bueno… Me temo que comparto vuestros temores — la Reina se tensó, pero, antes de poder decir algo más, unas voces en la Sala del Trono los interrumpieron.

—¡Hermano! ¡Sois vos! — dijo Hun — Temí por vuestra vida — se levantó del trono.

—Hun —Sunan no se inclinó y decidió tutearlo directamente —. Eres el rey.

—Oh, sí. Pero, no hablemos de mí. ¿Quiénes son tus acompañantes? ¡Pueden acomodarse, no tienen que llevar esas capas!

—Kanya, Robin — dijo Sunan, invitándolos a quitarse las capas —. Presentaos, por favor.

Los demás acompañantes de Sunan retrocedieron, dejando que los dos nombrados por este diesen un paso al frente, más cerca del rey.

—Robin, Gran Hechicero de la Magia de la Oscuridad — sonrió.

—Kanya, Aprendiz de la Magia de la Oscuridad.

—Oh, no. No me refería a esa presentación. Decidle quién sois de verdad.

—Kanya, profesora de Sumire.

—Robin, tutor de Sumire.

—¡¿Qué?! — Hun se quedó petrificado.

—Sí, hermanito. Sumire está viva.

Can y Pon miraron a la Reina, quien al igual que el rey, estaba petrificada.

—Su…Sumire… Está… Está viva…

Sunan sonreía.

—¡¿Por qué está Sumire contigo?! ¡Ordeno que te expliques, Sunan!

—Ah… Hace mucho, mucho tiempo… Yo… La secuestré — sonrió —, y tú no te diste cuenta. Ni tú, ni tu queridísima esposa, ni siquiera esas estúpidas hadas de las que dependes.

—Hazla volver inmediatamente… Es una orden.

—Lástima que tú a mí no me des órdenes. Yo debería ser el rey y no tú — acusó —. Tantos años esperando para que padre me nombrase a mí, su primogénito, su sucesor. El heredero a la corona… El legítimo rey, pero no — su expresión se oscureció — tuvo que escogerte a ti… ¡A TI! Que no sabías absolutamente ¡nada! — dijo con rabia —. No mereces ser rey. Este reino está acabado contigo como rey. Y por eso estoy yo aquí: Para recuperar lo que es mío.

—Majestad — susurró Can —, debe salir inmediatamente de aquí. No tienen buenas intenciones y de eso no hay duda, kan. Pon, busca inmediatamente a la Sacerdotisa. Tenemos problemas, kan.

—¿Tú qué harás, pon?

—Mi trabajo. Proteger al rey, kan. ¡Vamos, huid!

En apenas unos segundos, mientras Sunan sacaba su espada para apuntar a su hermano mayor, Can corrió e interrumpió en la Sala del Trono mientras Pon y la Reina huían a buscar ayuda antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—¡Bajad el arma en nombre del difunto rey, kan! —gritó el Consejero mientras volaba a posicionarse frente al rey —. No sois digno hijo de vuestro padre — añadió, tras transformarse.

—Ah, sí. Tus haditas — susurró Sunan —. Kanya, Robin, liderad al ejército para tomar el castillo. Los demás, id a buscar a la Reina y al Príncipe, ¡que no escapen! — ordenó. Luego miró a su hermano —. Hoy me convertiré en rey.

 _En otro sitio_

Tras un largo paseo por el instituto, Miya encontró un sitio bajo la sombra de varios árboles y rodeado de algunas margaritas y arbustos, se sentó y cuando empezaba a relajarse tanto hasta el punto de quedarse dormida, una pequeña vocecilla la devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Quién está ahí? — inquirió la muchacha cuando, de pronto, entre los arbustos asomó la cabeza de un pequeño gatito —. Oh, pero… Si es un gatito —Miya gateó hasta donde estaba el pequeño animal, pero cuando se dispuso a tomarlo entre sus brazos, esté habló.

—¡¿Eres tú una Pretty Cure, pon?! — inquirió exaltado.

Los ojos de Miya se abrieron de golpe y del susto, cayó hacia atrás.

—¡Le pedí a la Sacerdotisa que me trajese con las Pretty Cure, pon! ¡Tú debes de ser una, pon! — dijo subiéndose sobre ella — ¡Rápido, tienes que ayudarnos, pon!

—… ha-hablas… — susurró, todavía asustada — ¡Eres un gato que habla!

—¡No soy un gato! ¡Pon es Pon! Pon es un hada, pon.

—¿U-u-u-un ha-ha-hada?

—¡No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que huir, pon!

Mientras Pon intentaba hacer reaccionar a la chica, sobre ellos, en el cielo, apareció un manto de nubes negras que lo cubrió, mientras todo el entorno que los rodeaba se tornaba gris.

—¿Estabas buscando a esta muchacha? — inquirió un hombre joven que apareció sobre ellos — Así que supongo que es importante… No tendré más remedio que mataros a ambos.

—¿Ma-ma-ma-matarnos?

—¡Huye, pon! — sin saber muy bien por qué, Miya hizo caso a las palabras del misterioso gato que había interrumpido su momento de relajación y empezó a correr huyendo del hombre mientras cargaba al animal entre sus brazos.

—¡¿Qué narices está pasando?! ¡¿Quién es él?! ¡¿Por qué quiere matarnos?!

—¡Eso te lo contaré después, Pon! ¡Tienes que transformarte!

—¡¿Transformarme?! ¡No entiendo nada!

—¡Eres una Pretty Cure, pon!

—¡Ni siquiera sé qué es eso!

—¡Una guerrera legendaria, pon! ¡Las únicas que pueden salvarnos son las Pretty Cure, pon! ¡Si no te transformas, nos matarán a todos! ¡No existirá el mundo que actualmente conoces, pon! Todo acabará invadido por la oscuridad. ¡Las personas que quieres, las cosas que te gustan, todo! ¡Quieren que todos estén bajo su merced, bajo sus reglas, bajo su sufrimiento, pon! — explicó Pon mientras corrían hasta que llegaron finalmente al Distrito Comercial, donde todo el mundo estaba petrificado.

—… ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Ah, ¿vas a dejar de correr ya? Es cansino — dijo el hombre a su espalda.

—¡¿Quién eres?! — preguntó, mirando fijamente al hombre.

—Soy uno de los sirvientes de su Majestades el Rey Sunan y King Dusk, Yuutsu. Ahora, si pudieses dejar de correr… Para poder mataros ya.

—Si no quieres morir es mejor que te transformes en Pretty Cure, pon.

—Yo… No… No sé… No sé cómo hacer eso… — dijo antes de volver a echar a correr.

—Ah — suspiró Yuutsu —, otra vez — chasqueando los dedos hizo aparecer una gema negra que disparó en la misma dirección en la que huían Miya y Pon.

La gema pasó rozando a ambos. Siguió su camino hasta que chocó con el cuerpo petrificado de una persona.

—¡Cubre el mundo de tinieblas, Yuugu! – gritó Yuutsu tras ellos.

La gema se introdujo en el cuerpo petrificado de aquella persona que pareció librarse de la petrificación en ese mismo instante, dando paso a un profundo y largo grito de dolor. Casi al instante, dejó de ser persona para transformarse en un monstruo negro antropomórfico que comenzó a dar manotazos a ambos lados destruyendo las tiendas de su alrededor, cerca de las que estaba la de los propios padres de Miya.

—¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Si sigues haciendo eso vas a destruir todo el distrito! ¡Alguien podría quedar herido o podría morir! — empezó a gritarle Miya a la bestia.

—Es inútil, pon. ¡Tus palabras no podrán llegarle! ¡Está poseído! Si no…

—¡Basta! — Miya se giró hacia Yuutsu — ¡Detén a ese monstruo! ¡Podrías herir a gente!

—Como si me importase — empezó a reír sádicamente— ¡Destrúyelo todo!

De pronto, el monstruo se reclinó un poco hacia atrás y empezó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire por la boca.

—¡Va a soltar un ataque, pon!

Miya corrió hasta colocarse frente al monstruo con los brazos extendidos.

—¡Basta! — gritó al mismo tiempo que la bestia expulsaba un rayo negro.

La muchacha cerró los ojos.

¿Era un sueño? Debía ser un sueño. Eso no podía ser real. ¿O sí? Se había colocado delante de un monstruo que acababa de disparar un rayo negro muy posiblemente mortal. Si no era un sueño, entonces moriría. Pero ella no quería morir. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que vivir. Si lo que decía aquel extraño gato era cierto, si ella era una Pretty Cure de esas, si podía pararlo y salvar a toda esa gente que quería llenar el mundo de oscuridad, ¿qué pasaría si moría? ¿quién los salvaría?

Algo en su pecho comenzó a brillar.

—¡No permitiré que llenes este mundo de oscuridad! — gritó.

De aquel brillo surgió una enorme esfera de luz cegadora que envolvió a Miya y derribó el rayo. Y cuando esta se desvaneció, una nueva Miya, que levantó la mirada hacia Yuutsu, apareció.

—La guerra del fuego sagrado, ¡Cure Ignis! — gritó — Si das un paso más — dijo creando una bola de fuego con su mano derecha —, ¡sufrirás las consecuencias!


	3. Capítulo 2: The Two of Fire

**The Two of Fire**

—La guerra del fuego sagrado, ¡Cure Ignis! — gritó — Si das un paso más — dijo creando una bola de fuego con su mano derecha —, ¡sufrirás las consecuencias!

Ataviada en un extraño traje, Miya ya no era Miya. Había dejado paso a otra parte de ella, Cure Ignis, que, hasta el momento, no sabía que existía.

Su cabello ya no era aquella cabellera rubia oscura que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ahora era corto, recogido en una coleta que no llegaba mucho más allá de su nuca de largo; y no solo eso, también estaba teñido de un tono rojo fuerte, aunque las onduladas puntas de su coleta, atada con una cinta roja, y los cortos mechones que quedaban a ambos lados de su mismo flequillo iban degradándose hasta un tono más amarillo, imitando al fuego.

Su rostro había adquirido una apariencia más seria y madura que se complementaba con su repentino crecimiento de altura y el maquillaje, que hacía sus pestañas más largas, sus ojos y labios más brillantes y sus mejillas más sonrosadas. Además, contaba con unos pendientes amarillos en forma de rombo, ella, quien nunca había pensado en perforarse las orejas.

Por supuesto, ya no llevaba el uniforme escolar. Ahora tenía unas botas rojo granate con tacón y ligas trenzadas, aunque estaban más por decoración que utilidad, hasta por encima de su rodilla, con unas medias negras que apenas dejaban un palmo de piel al descubierto antes de llegar al borde la falda.

Su falda, así como su pelo, iba degradándose desde el rojo hasta el amarillo. Por la parte delantera, sus volantes llegaban justo por encima de las medias; mientras que, por la parte de atrás, los volantes caían en pico hasta un poco más debajo de la parte trasera de sus rodillas. Sobre esta, tenía un pequeño rombo amarillo en el centro, y desde esta gema hasta su cuello, un negro top pegado a su cuerpo que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, en cuyo centro, a la altura del pecho, tenía un rombo dorado.

Sus brazos estaban decorados por unos finos brazaletes dorados en su mano izquierda, mientras que en su muñeca derecha tenía un extraño y pequeño brazalete rojo con forma de óvalo, rodeado por una gruesa línea blanca en los bordes y con un rombo dorado en el centro.

—¿Qué me ha pasado…? — susurró para sí misma mientras veía lo mucho que había cambiado su aspecto — Mi pelo… ¡¿M-mis orejas?!

—¡Te has transformado, pon! Lo sabía… ¡Sabía que eras una Pretty Cure, pon! — dijo el gato.

—Pretty Cure… Eso es lo que habías venido a buscar… — masculló Yuutsu — ¡Yuugu, destruye a la Pretty Cure!

El monstruo miró hacia la muchacha frente a ella y se preparó para darle un manotazo.

—¡Cure Ignis, salta ahora, pon!

La muchacha hizo caso y dio un salto. Sus piernas la elevaron por encima de la gran mole que había invocado Yuutsu y antes de que pudiese ser consciente de sus propios actos, cayó de pie sobre el monstruo, tirándolo al suelo con una fuerza que antes no tenía.

—¿Qué está pasándome…?

En cuanto el monstruo comenzó a moverse de nuevo, Ignis saltó de nuevo, aunque esta vez hacia atrás para alejarse del monstruo.

—¡Cure Ignis! Hemos hecho mal en atraerlo hacia el Distrito Comercial, ¡tienes que encargarte de él rápido antes de que alguien pueda resultar herido, pon!

—¡Entendido!

La muchacha corrió hacia el monstruo y cuando estuvo cerca de él, le dio un puñetazo, que llevó al monstruo a caerse hacia atrás, casi a punto de aplastar a Yuutsu.

—¡Maldita Pretty Cure! — masculló Yuutsu ocultándose en lo alto de un edificio — ¡Acaba de una vez con ella, Yuugu!

—Si utilizas tu brazalete podrás invocar poderes mágicos, pon. Pero antes tendrás que dejar más aturdido al monstruo — señaló el hada.

—Bien.

Ignis corrió de nuevo hacia él, cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros saltó hacia arriba para caer sobre el monstruo y herirle dándole una patada en el estómago.

A continuación, la muchacha elevó su brazo derecho.

—¡Brazalete del fuego! — lo bajó hasta la altura de sus ojos —. ¡Con el poder de Pretty Cure…! — dirigió su puño hacia el monstruo — ¡Yo te expulso, monstruo de la oscuridad! — la gema del brazalete comenzó a brillar — _Pretty Cure, Ignis Shoot_.

Una llamarada de fuego salió de la mano abierta de la guerrera que impactó directamente contra el monstruo, que apenas comenzaba a levantarse cuando las llamas le rodearon y comenzaron a desvanecerlo.

—¡Te has metido en el camino del King Dusk! — gritó Yuutsu, oculto en la ciudad —. Pero esto no se quedará así… ¡Serás castigada por tu insolencia!

Apenas unos segundos después, la transformación se deshizo, y con ella desapareció también el color gris que había invadido toda la ciudad, la cual volvió a la normalidad como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

—Señorita, pon — dijo el gato —. Creo que sería buena idea buscar un sitio donde conversar. Supongo que tendrás preguntas, pon.

Miya tomó en sus brazos a Pon y caminaron hasta salir del Distrito Comercial.

—Te has convertido en una guerrera Pretty Cure de la luz, pon — dijo, en cuanto se encontraron a solas y en un entorno seguro.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso…?

—Has sido destinada a convertirte en una guerrera que luche por la luz, pon — Miya hizo una mueca —. Las Pretty Cure llevan existiendo durante siglos, pon. Desde que el mundo es mundo ha habido innumerables guerras y conflictos, algunos llegan a su fin, pero otros no, como el de la luz y la oscuridad, pon. Siempre que la oscuridad ha querido invadir el mundo, la luz ha tenido que pelear, es por esto por lo que hace muchos siglos surgieron las Pretty Cure, pon. Ellas utilizan el poder de la luz para transformarse y evitar que la oscuridad nos gobierne. Y tú has sido escogida como una de ellas, pon.

—¿Por qué…? — empezó a hablar.

—No se sabe, pon. Simplemente ocurre. De momento y hasta que podamos derrotar finalmente a la oscuridad me temo que tendremos que seguir necesitando la ayuda de las Pretty Cure durante muchos siglos más, pon. Sin embargo… Hasta ahora solo nos habíamos enfrentado a pequeños fragmentos sueltos de la oscuridad, pero esta vez se han reunido todos en uno, bajo el nombre del King Dusk, pon. No sabemos quién es ni qué quiere, pero ha conseguido para su equipo a una persona importante de la realeza de mi reino, pon. Ahora nuestro Reino está sumido en la oscuridad por esta persona, que ha empezado a gobernar, pon. No sé qué ha sido de mis compañeros, del Rey, de la Reina ni del Príncipe… Sé que escapé y estoy aquí con la misión de encontraros a todas y entrenaros hasta que estéis lista para derrotar a la oscuridad, pon. Por eso necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

—¿Nuestra…? Hay más.

—Hay tres más, pon.

—Tres… Entonces somos cuatro.

—Una por cada elemento. Agua, viento, tierra y fuego, pon. Como los Templos Sagrados del Reino Arcana, pon.

—Pero el mundo es gigante, gatito. No sé cómo podremos encontrarlas…

—Pero todas están aquí, pon.

—¿En Japón?

—No, en esta ciudad, pon. Las Pretty Cure siempre están juntas, pon. ¡Miya, ayúdanos a encontrar a las Pretty Cure y derrotar al King Dusk y su séquito!


End file.
